


Bewitched by You

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Love Confessions, Porn, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Spells & Enchantments, Truth Spells, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto have been friends ever since they could remember but what happens when one magically enchanted video starts to change everything. Can Akaashi ever look Bokuto in the eyes again after the dirty act she's committed?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween 🎃😉

"And now class, if you turn to chapter 37 of your books, it will give you the recipe for a truth potion. Now remember with all potions, allergies are a very large factor and if you're not careful…." 

Akaashi sighed, rubbing at her eyes and desperately trying to focus on what the teacher was saying. Although that was proving to be quite difficult with her pounding heart, racing thoughts and lack of sleep. She had stayed up way too late last night just staring at the ceiling and trying not to scream into her pillow. Why did she have to click on that stupid video? Why did she have to KEEP WATCHING it even though she knew how wrong it was? And God, why did that girl look so much like-" 

"Akaashi!" 

Akaashi's head snapped up, meeting the eyes of her teacher who was standing there with a disapproving look on her face. 

"Y-Yes Mrs…" 

"The question, Akaashi?" Her teacher asked, pointing to the question on the board. 

Akaashi answered it quickly, earning a little scowl from the teacher. "Remember class! If you do not pay attention, you will not pass the class. No matter how clever you may be." 

"Kaashi! Kaashi!" Bokuto chimed happily, skipping up to her best friend after their classes were over. "Are you still staying the night at my place?" 

Akaashi blushed softly, staring down at her own feet, "um.. actually.. I-I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Huh? Why not?" 

"I just… I don't feel very good." Akaashi lied, "I might be getting kind of sick and I wouldn't want you to catch anything." 

Bokuto's face immediately changed from happy to concerned. Quickly she placed her hand on Akaashi's forehead, checking to see if she had a fever. 

"Kaashi! Why'd you come to school if you're sick!? You know your health comes first before anything else. We've had this talk before. You promised-" 

"I-I'll be ok, Bokuto-San." Akaashi promised, her face turning a bright shade of red, "I think I just have a small cold but I'll be fine." 

"Hmmmm, ok.." Bokuto relented, "but make sure you get lots of sleep and eat something healthy and drink water!" 

"I will, I promise." 

"Good!" Bokuto smiled, pulling Akaashi into a hug, "and text me tomorrow?" 

"Of course," Akaashi nodded, hugging her back a little awkwardly. 

As soon as they said goodbye, Akaashi raced home as fast as she could, collapsing onto her bed and screaming as loud as she could into her pillow. Stupid Kenma! With her stupid video! Making her feel stupid feelings! God this was so stupid, she thought. Quickly, Akaashi sat up, grabbing her phone off her nightstand so that she could give Kenma a piece of her mind, but as soon as she opened up her texts she stopped dead in her tracks. There on the screen was another video with the exact same woman in the thumbnail. Akaashi bit her lip, trying to focus on texting Kenma but it was no use. The longer she stared at the thumbnail, the more enticed she became until finally she clicked on it. 

This video started off exactly the same as the other one with the woman oh so slowly taking her top off for the camera. Her long silver and black hair brushing across her shoulders and breasts like some sort of model. She was tall, with bright yellow eyes and a mischievous smirk that clearly meant that she was up to no good. Akaashi bit her lip nervously as she watched the girl bend down to pick something up, revealing that she had no panties on underneath her skirt. God, she was a terrible person, she thought. 

It's not like Akaashi had never watched porn before, it's just that this porn was… different. This girl on the screen was different. She was energetic and kind and alluring and… and she looked like Bokuto. A pang of guilt rushed through Akaashi as she thought about it. She couldn't believe she was staring at someone who looked exactly like her best friend, thinking nothing but inappropriate thoughts. Even her voice sounded like Bokuto's, saying so many filthy things through the screen. Calling Akaashi a slut and a bitch as she fucked herself on her own fingers. Slowly, Akaashi's fingers found their way into her underwear, pleasuring herself as she watched. She worked to match her pace with the girl on screen, thrusting her fingers in and out, pushing them as deep as they would go. 

"F-Fuck! B-Boku- mmm" she moaned loudly, suddenly glad that she lived alone. 

The girl on screen only seemed to get louder, her fingers thrusting in faster. "Yeah, you like that you slut?" She moaned, "you like it when I use you like this?" 

"Yes! God yes!" Akaashi moaned, unable to contain herself. She buried her face in her pillow to muffle her screams, "Yes! Yes! Fuck me Bokuto-San! Please!" She cried, cumming all over her fingers. 

Soft pants left her lips as she laid there, trying to come down from her high. It wasn't long until all the extra dopamine dissipated and a wave of guilt washed over her. She was a terrible friend. A horrible, awful, terrible friend. Slowly she sat up, making her way to the bathroom so that she could shower. She'd have to wash her sheets later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Akaashi accidentally exposing herself 🤡🤡🤡

Akaashi sighed softly, throwing her sheets into the dryer. She was glad she didn't have any classes today. It would have been much harder to lie about her being sick if she accidentally ran into someone. Especially if that someone happened to be Bokuto. She had promised her yesterday that she would get some rest and the least she could do was try to live up to it. Otherwise she would just be flat out lying to her and she hated doing that. 

Akaashi threw more clothes into the washer, starting on her second load of laundry when suddenly there was a knock at her door. Quickly, she poured in the detergent and turned on the washer before heading to the front door to answer it. Standing on her front porch was Kenma with a basket in her hands. 

"Kenm- I… wh-what are you doing here?" Akaashi asked, somewhat confused. 

"Bokuto said you were sick." Kenma mumbled, handing her the basket, "I brought you some supplies. Mostly soup and tea but there should be a few health potions in there.. they're the cinnamon flavored ones so they don't taste bad." 

Akaashi took the basket, setting it down on her kitchen table. "Thank you, Kozume-San. I appreciate it." 

"No problem.. I should probably get going though" Kenma mumbled, turning on her heel so that she could leave but Akaashi grabbed her sleeve before she could walk away. 

"K-Kenma wait I- …I need to talk to you about something." 

Kenma stopped, turning around to face Akaashi again, "what is it?" 

"I um…" Akaashi started but then trailed off, fiddling with her fingers, "about those uh.. v-videos you sent me." 

A small smirk spread across Kenma's face as she leaned against the door frame, "did you want me to send you more?" 

"W-What!?" Akaashi blushed, "No! I-.. Kenma, you know Bokuto's my best friend! W-Why would you send me inappropriate videos of a girl who looks just like her!? If you're trying to insinuate something, I don't appreciate it." 

Kenma stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter, clutching her sides. 

"I- W-What's so funny!" Akaashi huffed, crossing her arms. 

Kenma took a deep breath, trying her best to calm her giggles, "Kaashi," she grinned, placing a hand on the girls shoulder, "I hate to break it to you hun but.. those videos had spells on them." 

"What kind of spells?" Akaashi asked, giving her a small glare. 

"Oh just a spell that forces you to see your ideal lover. That's all.." 

Akaashi's face turned even redder as the realization hit. "I… A-Are you serious!!!" She shouted. 

Kenma nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at Akaashi with a small smirk, "So it looks like someone has a crush, huh?" 

"What am I supposed to do!?" Akaashi panicked, "Bokuto's my best friend and I can barely look at her in the eyes right now! What if she finds out? I can't just hide this from her forever! I'm terrible at lying to her and what would she even think if I told her!? I mean what if she thinks it's weird and gross? What if she hates it? What if she hates me or stops being my friend or-" 

"Akaashi!" Kenma interrupted, "Calm down. Bokuto's not going to hate you just because you like her, ok?" 

"But… what if she does?" Akaashi frowned, "How would I even hide something like this from her? I mean… I tell her everything..." 

"You could always try to write about it." Kenma suggested, "that's what I do. Why not get a diary." 

"I already have one but she reads it sometimes…" 

"So get a different one and tell her she can't read it. Put curses on it if you have to." 

Akaashi thought about it for a moment before nodding, "I… I guess I can try that.. thank you Kenma." 

Kenma nodded, giving her a small smile "I really should go now though. I'll see you later at school." 

"See you later." Akaashi hummed, closing the door softly. She had a lot more to think about now.


	3. Chapter 3

Akaashi groaned as she stared down at the blank pages of her new diary. She knew this was wrong but at that moment she really couldn't think of a better option. The curses she had placed on it shined a deep purple color and appeared as nothing but ominous and deadly. No person in their right mind would ever even consider opening up a book this heavily guarded but even so… what if Bokuto did? What if she read it? What if she started asking questions? Just the thought of it was enough to make Akaashi's heart race.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket causing her to jump but it was just a text from one of her classmates telling her about the homework. Akaashi took a deep breath, turning off her phone and tossing it onto her bed. If she was going to do this she needed no distractions. Slowly she wrote the date in the top right corner, watching the purple glow flash over it before disappearing. She could do this, she whispered to herself one last time before beginning to write. 

She started off innocent enough, writing about how good of a friend Bokuto-San was. How great she was at spells. How energetic and sweet she was to everyone she met. How beautiful she was. It was the beauty part that made Akaashi's mind wander to something less innocent. She wrote about how hard it was to keep her eyes to herself. To not stare when Bokuto changed in front of her or wore something that was a tad bit too revealing. She wrote about how much she wanted to kiss her and cuddle. When Bokuto spent the night they would share a bed and Akaashi would feel incredibly guilty for snuggling up next to her. Bokuto was definitely a cuddler but while Bokuto's cuddles were strictly friendly, Akaashi's were a bit more… motivated… slightly more romantic. Although Bokuto didn't know that. Bokuto could never know something like that. 

She admitted that sometimes when Bokuto left in the morning, Akaashi would find her jacket still hanging on the coat rack in the living room and she would take it back in her room with her. She would justify it by telling herself she needed to remember to wash it or she needed to put it in her bag to take it back to Bokuto. Although really she would just put it on herself and walk around her house with the scent of Bokuto on her. 

"It's just because it's cold," She wrote but then erased it, "it's just because I like it." 

Maybe Bokuto would like it too, she wondered. What would Bokuto do if she came over only to find Akaashi in her jacket and nothing else? Well, the answer to that is easy. She would probably die of embarrassment and Bokuto would never talk to her again, but what if Bokuto didn't know? What if Akaashi did unspeakable things in her hoodie, washed it and then gave it back? Bokuto would be none the wiser… but the thought of actually going through with something like that made Akaashi sick. Still, it was a decent fantasy though. 

What if Bokuto caught Akaashi doing something like that in her hoodie, she wondered? Would she push her against the wall and tell her how bad she is? Would she punish her? Make her repay her? Akaashi bit her lip as she wrote down exactly what she would want Bokuto to do to her. Despite how sweet and caring Bokuto was, it was easy to imagine her being rough. She was strong and determined. Willing to do anything to get to the top, especially if that meant crushing the competition… and God did Akaashi want Bokuto to crush her. She wanted her strong hands on her hips pulling her closer, crashing their lips together, nipping and biting and scratching and hair pulling and- 

"Fuck~" Akaashi whimpered, playing with her own clit while she tried to focus on the paper in front of her.

She wanted Bokuto to be mean to her for once. She wanted her to call her names and hit her and remind her who exactly was in charge. She wanted her hands to be tied while Bokuto was behind her touching every inch of her body and making her scream. She wanted Bokuto's fingers to be inside her and her mouth to be on her. Fuck, she just wanted Bokuto…

Akaashi whined softly as she came, just thinking about all of the things Bokuto could do to her. Slowly she dropped the pen and closed the book, trying to catch her breath. Carefully, she hid her knew book away before crawling into bed and turning out the lights.


End file.
